I Deserve It
by maddyfan
Summary: Songfic - Harry musste Draco verlassen. Draco hält es nicht mehr aus, aber er ist Harry für seine Liebe und die Erfahrung unendlich dankbar..... (Nicht von der Kategorie Tragödie abschrecken lassen! g)
1. I Deserve It

**I Deserve It **

_Disclaimer: Ja, ja! Wie immer gehört natürlich nur die Handlung mir und ansonsten alles J.K. Rowling. _

_Der Songtext ist auch nicht von mir, sondern von Madonna. Danke!! g _

_Pairing: Draco/Harry _

_Warnung: Slash! Also, wer es nicht mag, sollte es nicht lesen. _

_Summery: Harry musste Draco verlassen. Draco hält es nicht mehr aus, aber er ist Harry für seine Liebe und die Erfahrung unendlich dankbar….. _

So, los geht's!!!!

This guy was meant for me

And I was meant for him

Schon als ich dich das erste Mal sah, wusste ich, wir gehörten zusammen. Wir sind wie für einander geschaffen. Ich wollte dich!!

This guy was dreamt for me

And I was dreamt for him

Du sahst traumhaft aus. Die schwarzen, wilden Haare so weich wie feine Seide. Die grünen, leuchtenden Augen mit ihrem unverwechselbaren Glanz wie der eines Diamanten.

Die feinen, weichen Lippen, die so perfekt auf meine passen.

Du bist der schönste Mensch…ein Engel.

This guy has danced for me

And I have danced for him

Unser erstes Rendezvous. Wir haben geredet, sind uns langsam näher gekommen. Wir haben eng umschlungen getanzt, uns geküsst. Ich wollte die ganze Welt umarmen, ein Traum ging in Erfüllung. Mein Leben machte wieder einen Sinn, du hattest mir an diesem Abend das Glück zurückgebracht.

This guy has cried for me

And I have cried for him

Wir hatten unsere Streitigkeiten. Haben manchmal tagelang nicht mit einander geredet.

Wir saßen beide allein in kalten Räumen und weinten um den anderen…um uns…um unsere Liebe.

Many miles, many roads I have travelled

Fallen down on the way

Many hearts, many years have unravelled

Leading up to today

Schöne und glückliche, schwierige und traurige Wege mussten wir gehen. Doch wir hatten es überstanden.

Viele Probleme haben wir entwirrt und gemeistert und ich tue es heute noch.

Wie Jahre kam mir unsere gemeinsame Zeit vor, doch waren es tatsächlich nur elf Monate?!

This guy has prayed for me

And I have prayed for him

Schmerz und Freude haben wir geteilt, haben mit dem anderen gebangt und gelacht. Du hast an mich geglaubt und mir aus meinem unendlichen Tief geholfen. Und dafür liebe ich dich noch immer und werde es immer tun.

This guy was made for me

And I was made for him

Wir waren für einander geschaffen, gehörten einfach zusammen. Doch es ist vorbei. Wir werden uns nie wieder sehen, nie mehr so nahe sein.

I have no regrets

There's nothing to forget

All the pain was worth it

Not running from the past

I tried to do what's best

I know that I deserve it

Wir haben nichts zu bereuen. I will keinen Augenblick, den wir gemeinsam verbrachten, vergessen, will es für immer in meinem Herzen behalten. Ich hoffe, du tust es auch.

All der Schmerz war es wert, dieses Erinnerungen zu sammeln. Schöne Erinnerungen.

Ich hoffe, auch du erinnerst dich an mich, wo auch immer du gerade sein magst!

Ich…wir haben es verdient.

Many miles, many roads I have travelled

Fallen down on the way

Many hearts, many years have unravelled

Leading up to today

Elf Monate. Elf Monate meines Lebens. Die schönsten Monate meines Lebens.

Many miles, many roads I have travelled

Fallen down on the way

Many hearts, many years have unravelled

Leading up to today

AND I THANK YOU


	2. Vorbei

**Vorbei **

_Disclaimer und alles ist wie im ersten Chap. Ich pare mir mal das doppelte und dreifache schreiben. _

_____Dieses Kapitel ist für die Leser, die gerne Happy Ends lesen._

_Harrys Sicht: _

Ich habe dich allein, im Stich gelassen, doch ich musste fort.

Weg von der Welt, in der ich lebte. Ich musste Voldemort suchen. Mich von meiner Last befreien. Weg von mir selbst.

Ich bereue es!

Hätte ich doch bloß noch einmal mit dir reden können, dich berühren können, dich küssen können, es wäre mir wohler im Herzen.

Doch leider, hätte ich dich vor meinem Weggang auch nur noch einmal flüchtig gesehen, hätte ich nicht mehr gehen können.

Es tat so schon mehr weh, als ich aushalten kann.

Fast eineinhalb Jahre habe ich dich nicht mehr gesehen, nicht mehr geküsst, berührt.

Ich vermisse dich!

Gerade sitze ich in der Kutsche und denke wie immer an dich. Ich sehe dich genau vor mir: deine blonden Haare, die dir sanft in dein wunderschönes Gesicht fallen, deine tiefen, sturmgrauen Augen, dein liebevolles Lächeln, deinen makellosen Körper.

Eine halbe Stunde noch und ich komme in Hogsmeade an.

Dann sehe ich alles wieder: Hogwarts, Dumbledore, McGonagall, sogar auf Snape freue ich mich, meine Freunde und…DICH.

Ich freue mich!

Und wieder versinke ich in Gedanken an dich, mein süßer Drache.

Wie schnell die Zeit vergeht, es sind nur noch zehn Minuten.

Ich sollte mich langsam umziehen. Die dreckigen Sachen vom letzten Kampf müssen weg.

Ist es nicht merkwürdig? Jedes Mal, wenn ich mich ausziehe, denke ich an dich, an deine zarten Hände, die meinen Körper erforschen. Ein kleines Lächeln schleicht sich auf mein Gesicht.

Nun stehe ich hier auf der Straße und schaue hinauf. Vor mir erhebt sich das große Schloss –mein Zuhause- mit seinen vielen Türmen und plötzlich wird meine Freude von anderen Gefühlen überdeckt: Nervosität und Angst.

Nervös bin ich, da ich nicht weiß, wie ihr reagieren werdet und Angst…ich fürchte mich vor deiner Reaktion!

Liebst du mich noch? Hast du auf mich gewartet? Hast du jemanden anderen gefunden? Wenn nicht, kann ich es dir nicht verübeln.

Langsam gehe ich den Weg zum Eingangstor hoch, kurz davor bleibe ich nochmals stehen. Soll ich es wirklich tun?

Ja, denn die Sehnsucht treibt mich.

Leise setzte ich mich wieder in Bewegung und ersteige die letzten Stufen bis zur großen Eichentür des Schlosses. Sachte lege ich meine Hand an die Klinke. Plötzlich überkommen mich alle Erinnerungen, die ich zurücklassen musste.

Ich öffne die Tür und trete in die Vorhalle ein. Ereichter stelle ich fest, dass sich hier nichts verändert hat. Auch wenn Voldemort nicht mehr ist, ändert sich einiges ins Negative, doch nicht hier!

Durch ein lautes Poltern werde ich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen. Nach einem Blick auf meine Uhr weiß ich, dass ihr alle gerade beim Abendessen sitzt. Die Tür zur Großen Halle befindet sich rechts von mir. Ich atme tief durch und stoße die Flügeltüren mit einem kräftigen Ruck auf.

Alle Blicke richten sich auf mich!

McGonagall erhebt sich und kommt nach kurzem Zögern auf mich zu. Ich sehe gerade noch wie Ron und Hermine von ihrer Bank aufspringen, als mich die Professorin stürmisch umarmt und ihr Tränen über die Wangen laufen.

Ich schiebe sie sanft von mir, sehe ihr tief in die Augen und schenke ihr ein Lächeln. Ich habe schon lange keine Person mehr angelächelt, es fühlt sich seltsam an.

Auch ich merke jetzt, wie mir die Tränen aus den Augen laufen, als ich meinen Blick von ihr löse und auf den Slytherintisch richte.

Hektisch suche ich die Bank ab, doch kann ich meinen blonden Engel nicht finden.

Panisch wende ich meinen Kopf wieder der Verwandlungslehrerin zu und bemerke nur flüchtig, dass sich mittlerweile die gesamte Halle um mich versammelt hat.

Tonlos frage ich McGonagall: „Wo ist Draco? Ist er…? Hat er sich…?"

Immer mehr Tränen laufen mir über die Wangen, aber die Professorin schüttelt leicht den Kopf und sagt fast genauso leise wie ich: „Er befindet sich in seinem Zimmer in den Kerkern."

Erleichtert atme ich aus!

„Wie lautet das Passwort?"

McGonagall zuckt leicht mit den Schultern. Wieder steigt Panik in mir auf und ich brülle durch die Halle: „Wie lautet das verdammte Passwort für Slytherin?"

Eine scheinbar endlose Zeit vergeht und keiner reagiert. Zorn steigt in mir auf und ich balle die Hände zu Fäusten. Ich würde nicht davor zurückschrecken mir das Passwort mit Magie zu holen.

Ich bin schon kurz davor meinen Zauberstab zu zuziehen, als plötzlich eine schnarrende, schneidende Stimme neben mir ertönt: Snape.

„Venenata Vipera."

Ich habe keine Zeit mir Gedanken zu machen, weshalb mir Snape geholfen hat. Nur ein flüchtiges „Danke" kommt über meine Lippen, als ich auch schon aus der Halle renne.

Hektisch hetzte ich in den unzähligen Gängen der Kerker herum, als ich auf einmal schon vor dem Eingang stehe und das Passwort mehr nuschle als nenne.

Mit einem leisen Geräusch öffnet sich die Steinwand und gibt den Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum frei.

Schon von draußen sehe ich deine zierliche und dennoch muskulöse Statur vor dem Kamin. Langsam gehe ich auf dich zu, denn wieder treibt mich die Sehnsucht, bleibe aber dennoch hinter dir stehen.

Keine Regung! Du scheinst mich nicht gehört zu haben, doch was flüsterst du da?

„Oh, Harry mein Engel, wieso musstest du gehen. Ich liebe dich doch."

Wieder füllen sich meine Augen mit Tränen, denn jetzt erkenne ich, welchen Schmerz ich dir tatsächlich zugefügt habe. Liebevoll lege ich meine Arme um deine schlanke Hüfte, du zuckst zusammen.

Vorsichtig ziehe ich dich nahe an mich, lege meinen Kopf auf deine Schulter und flüstere dir unaufhörlich die gleichen Worte ins Ohr: „Ich bin wieder da. Es tut mir leid. Vergib mir. Es tut mir so leid. Ich liebe dich auch."

Ich spüre meine Tränen nicht mehr, aber dafür spüre ich deine.

Nach einiger Zeit drehst du dich in der Umarmung um und siehst mir –überrascht und erleichtert- in die Augen.

Gierig legen sich deine warmen, weichen Lippen auf meine. Es tut gut. Verlangend und leidenschaftlich küssend erkundest du nach einer Ewigkeit endlich wieder meinen Mund mit deiner Zunge.

Vorsichtig lösen wir uns voneinander.

„Ich liebe dich."

Ein fröhliches Lächeln huscht über deine Lippen.

„Ich liebe dich auch!"

Wieder finden sich unsere Lippen in einem wilden Kuss. Und endlich fällt alle Panik, Nervosität und Angst von mir ab. Jetzt, wo ich dich wieder in meinen Armen halte, dich sehe und spüre.

Ich werde dich nie wieder verlassen. Nie wieder.

Das nächste Kapitel ist dann auch das letzte und für die, die lieber ein trauriges Ende lesen wollen.

Bis zum nächsten Mal.

LG maddyfan

R&R please!!


	3. Vorbei AE

**Vorbei **

**Alternatives Ende **

_Disclaimer und alles ist wie im ersten Chap. Ich spare mir mal das doppelte und dreifache Schreiben. _

_ Eins möchte ich noch sagen: Dieses Ende ist für die Leute gedacht, die lieber traurige Storys mögen und keine Happy Ends. _

_Harrys Sicht: _

Ich habe dich allein, im Stich gelassen, doch ich musste fort.

Weg von der Welt, in der ich lebte. Ich musste Voldemort suchen. Mich von meiner Last befreien. Weg von mir selbst.

Ich bereue es!

Hätte ich doch bloß noch einmal mit dir reden können, dich berühren können, dich küssen können, es wäre mir wohler im Herzen.

Doch leider, hätte ich dich vor meinem Weggang auch nur noch einmal flüchtig gesehen, hätte ich nicht mehr gehen können.

Es tat so schon mehr weh, als ich aushalten kann.

Fast eineinhalb Jahre habe ich dich nicht mehr gesehen, nicht mehr geküsst, berührt.

Ich vermisse dich!

Gerade sitze ich in der Kutsche und denke wie immer an dich. Ich sehe dich genau vor mir: deine blonden Haare, die dir sanft in dein wunderschönes Gesicht fallen, deine tiefen, sturmgrauen Augen, dein liebevolles Lächeln, deinen makellosen Körper.

Eine halbe Stunde noch und ich komme in Hogsmeade an.

Dann sehe ich alles wieder: Hogwarts, Dumbledore, McGonagall, sogar auf Snape freue ich mich, meine Freunde und…DICH.

Ich freue mich!

Und wieder versinke ich in Gedanken an dich, mein süßer Drache.

Wie schnell die Zeit vergeht, es sind nur noch zehn Minuten.

Ich sollte mich langsam umziehen. Die dreckigen Sachen vom letzten Kampf müssen weg.

Ist es nicht merkwürdig? Jedes Mal, wenn ich mich ausziehe, denke ich an dich, an deine zarten Hände, die meinen Körper erforschen. Ein kleines Lächeln schleicht sich auf mein Gesicht.

Nun stehe ich hier auf der Straße und schaue hinauf. Vor mir erhebt sich das große Schloss –mein Zuhause- mit seinen vielen Türmen und plötzlich wird meine Freude von anderen Gefühlen überdeckt: Nervosität und Angst.

Nervös bin ich, da ich nicht weiß, wie ihr reagieren werdet und Angst…ich fürchte mich vor deiner Reaktion!

Liebst du mich noch? Hast du auf mich gewartet? Hast du jemanden anderen gefunden? Wenn nicht, kann ich es dir nicht verübeln.

Langsam gehe ich den Weg zum Eingangstor hoch, kurz davor bleibe ich nochmals stehen. Soll ich es wirklich tun?

Ja, denn die Sehnsucht treibt mich.

Leise setzte ich mich wieder in Bewegung und ersteige die letzten Stufen bis zur großen Eichentür des Schlosses. Sachte lege ich meine Hand an die Klinke. Plötzlich überkommen mich alle Erinnerungen, die ich zurücklassen musste.

Ich öffne die Tür und trete in die Vorhalle ein. Ereichter stelle ich fest, dass sich hier nichts verändert hat. Auch wenn Voldemort nicht mehr ist, ändert sich einiges ins Negative, doch nicht hier!

Durch ein lautes Poltern werde ich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen. Nach einem Blick auf meine Uhr weiß ich, dass ihr alle gerade beim Abendessen sitzt. Die Tür zur Großen Halle befindet sich rechts von mir. Ich atme tief durch und stoße die Flügeltüren mit einem kräftigen Ruck auf.

Alle Blicke richten sich auf mich!

McGonagall erhebt sich und kommt nach kurzem Zögern auf mich zu. Ich sehe gerade noch wie Ron und Hermine von ihrer Bank aufspringen, als mich die Professorin stürmisch umarmt und ihr Tränen über die Wangen laufen.

Ich schiebe sie sanft von mir, sehe ihr tief in die Augen und schenke ihr ein Lächeln. Ich habe schon lange keine Person mehr angelächelt, es fühlt sich seltsam an.

Auch ich merke jetzt, wie mir die Tränen aus den Augen laufen, als ich meinen Blick von ihr löse und auf den Slytherintisch richte.

Hektisch suche ich die Bank ab, doch kann ich meinen blonden Engel nicht finden.

Panisch wende ich meinen Kopf wieder der Verwandlungslehrerin zu und bemerke nur flüchtig, dass sich mittlerweile die gesamte Halle um mich versammelt hat.

Tonlos frage ich McGonagall: „Wo ist Draco? Ist er…? Hat er sich…?"

Immer mehr Tränen laufen mir über die Wangen, aber die Professorin schüttelt leicht den Kopf und sagt fast genauso leise wie ich: „Er befindet sich in seinem Zimmer in den Kerkern."

Erleichtert atme ich aus!

„Wie lautet das Passwort?"

McGonagall zuckt leicht mit den Schultern. Wieder steigt Panik in mir auf und ich brülle durch die Halle: „Wie lautet das verdammte Passwort für Slytherin?"

Eine scheinbar endlose Zeit vergeht und keiner reagiert. Zorn steigt in mir auf und ich balle die Hände zu Fäusten. Ich würde nicht davor zurückschrecken mir das Passwort mit Magie zu holen.

Ich bin schon kurz davor meinen Zauberstab zu zuziehen, als plötzlich eine schnarrende, schneidende Stimme neben mir ertönt: Snape.

„Venenata Vipera."

Ich habe keine Zeit mir Gedanken zu machen, weshalb mir Snape geholfen hat. Nur ein flüchtiges „Danke" kommt über meine Lippen, als ich auch schon aus der Halle renne.

Hektisch hetzte ich in den unzähligen Gängen der Kerker herum, als ich auf einmal schon vor dem Eingang stehe und das Passwort mehr nuschle als nenne.

Mit einem leisen Geräusch öffnet sich die Steinwand und gibt den Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum frei.

Aufgeregt betrete ich den Raum und sehe mich um.

Nichts!

Ich laufe zu deinem Zimmer. Deine Tür steht offen und sofort erkenne ich dich auf dem Bett –regungslos.

Angsterfüllt und geschockt knie ich mich auf den Boden vor deinem Himmelbett und schaue dir in deine ausdruckslosen Augen. Erneut rinnen Tränen über meine Wangen.

Ich blicke mich nochmals um und bemerke eine kleine Flasche neben dir und einen Brief.

-Gift- und du hast nichts für mich gelassen.

Auf dem Umschlag lese ich verschwommen meinen Namen. Mit zitternden Händen zerbreche ich das Siegel.

Hallo mein Engel!

Wenn du den Brief irgendwann einmal vielleicht lesen solltest, werde ich schon tot sein.

Ich habe es ohne dich nicht mehr ausgehalten, ich konnte nicht.

Bitte, vergib mir!

Doch wir werden uns wieder sehen.

Aber ich möchte, dass du dein Leben nicht für mich aufgibst!!!!

In Liebe

Dein Draco

Meine Tränen haben den Brief vollkommen aufgeweicht. Deine Schrift verschwimmt, genau wie mein Leben. Ohne dich ist es nichts mehr wert.

Auch wenn es dein letzter Wunsch war, dass ich mein Leben weiterleben soll, kann ich ihn dir nicht erfüllen. Es hätte keinen Sinn!

Mit deinem Tod hast du auch mein Herz mitgenommen, ich könnte nicht mehr lieben und will es auch gar nicht.

Ich werde dir folgen!

In deinem Zimmer suche ich etwas, dass mir mein Leid nimmt……

Endlich!

In einem Schubfach deines Schreibtisches entdecke ich ein Messer. Perfekt!

Zitternd trete ich wieder zu dir.

Zum letzten Mal streiche ich dir über dein wunderschönes Gesicht und ich schließe deine Augen.

Langsam führe ich das Messer an mein Herz. Mit einem Ruck stoße ich zu.

Ich fühle das warme Blut meine Hände und meinen Körper herunterlaufen. Schwäche befällt mich und ich falle auf die Knie.

Zärtlich greife ich nach deiner Hand und drücke sie mit letzter Kraft an meine Wange und küsse sie sanft.

Dunkelheit umhüllt mich. Ich versinke in der Dunkelheit, aber meine allerletzten Gedanken sind bei dir, ich werde wieder bei dir sein.

Ich werde dich nie wieder verlassen. Nie wieder.

So, das war es!

Was soll man da noch sagen?

Außer: R&R!!!!

Bis dann, maddyfan


End file.
